


Formally in Trouble

by Porphyrios



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dom Harry, Established Relationship, Formalwear, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porphyrios/pseuds/Porphyrios
Summary: Kinktober 2019 (Formalwear): Draco and Harry have been together for three years, but Draco confesses to cheating with the worst possible person.  Ugliness and consequences, all in tuxedos.This isn't a nice fluffy story.  It's actually pretty ugly... as life can be.  I had originally intended to dedicate this work to @bixgirl1 because she is a far, far better author than I could hope to be, but since it's not a nice story, I won't tag a nice person in it.





	Formally in Trouble

The Georgian facade of the Hotel Beauclair was brightly-lit, a glowing ethereal palace above the reception area. Limousines arrived and their gorgeous passengers emerged, resplendent in tuxedos and shimmering gowns to be welcomed by smiling staff. Off to one side, tucked discreetly behind a hedge, similarly clad wizards and witches Apparated in and were welcomed by more magical hotel staff before being escorted through the halls to the Grand Ballroom. Draco fussed around Harry, brushing imaginary flecks off his shoulders and trying to restrain one last errant black-cherry curl from sticking out at an odd angle. Harry took a moment to admire the sight; he loved the way his husband looked in a tux. nothing else looked quite as right on Draco, not even formal robes. A tuxedo showed off his tall, slender figure perfectly, and the black and white offset the shining white-gold hair and ice blue eyes perfectly. Sighing, Harry endured the blond's ministrations for a while, but finally said "That's enough. I look fine. You look amazing, as always. We're going to go inside, get announced, and you're going to go off and run your little errand." Glancing over at Draco's taut lips and sideways glare, Harry insisted "Aren't you? This was your choice, remember," in a low, intense voice. At Draco's surly nod, Harry relaxed and took his husband's arm, smiling in a way that he only recently learned to do thanks to Draco's social training. Leaning in to whisper in the blond's ear, he continued "It is 8:15 PM. And we will be up in forty five minutes exactly. I expect you to be in place, prepared, and silent." On the last word, Harry's hand brushed the small of Draco's back, right where the strap fell on the chastity belt, sending a gentle pulse of magic through it. He enjoyed the soft inhale and light flush the reminder produced. "Tell me what you are going to do, sweet."

"I will go upstairs," Draco said quietly in the crystalline sharp, almost overenunciated tones he always used when repeating back his orders. "I will find a suitable location. I will return and tell you of it. I will go to that location. I will wait in the appropriate posture until you arrive. I will do nothing else, I will speak to no-one." Harry nodded his approval and walked with him through the double doors. He had always found the habit of announcing the guests overly dramatic and in questionable taste, but at least it let everyone know who was here. He glanced down at his wrist and smiled secretly at the Malfoy coat-of-arms on his cufflinks; he knew Draco was wearing the matching Potter ones. Draco loved subtle signs like this, and Harry was always willing to play along. After they were safely inside the ballroom, he saw Ron standing over by the bar, looking completely ill-at-ease and nervous. Harry sighed and looked at Draco. Show time, he supposed.

"Off you go then." He kissed Draco's cheek quickly with nothing showing on his face but happiness, again thanks to Draco's drilling in propriety. He watched his partner's pale eyes wandering across the room, here and there nodding to acquaintances, friends and enemies alike, acting as though nothing the slightest bit unusual were happening. Not for the first time, Harry was thankful for the rigorous social training that Draco had endured, though it pained him a bit that it had produced some... odd... quirks in his partner. Tonight was different, though, and Draco knew that. He had better know that, Harry thought sourly, as he watched the blond head bobbing across the room to the door. Harry nodded and smiled at other Aurors as he walked across the room to greet his friend. Anthony Goldstein smirked at Harry as he went by, and Harry forced his teeth to unclench. This was neither the time nor the place for that conversation.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said urgently as soon as he was within speaking range, "I, uh... I don't know about this." Ron's shoulder length fiery hair was loose, hanging to his shoulders like a mane, and Harry was forced to admit that his friend looked very good in a tuxedo. Ron's broad shoulders and strong arms were set off nicely by the classic cut, and the bowtie and cummerbund gave the tall redhead a dignity and sense of polish that were definitely absent from his usual outfit of trainers, jeans and ratty jumpers. Tonight, Ron's eyes were swiveling around like searchlights. Honestly, Harry thought, if anyone were to paint a picture of 'up to something', it would look exactly like this. Where was the boy that used to get in trouble for wild adventures? For someone who was a skilled Auror, Ron had the look of a nervous thief down pat.

"Evening, Ron," Harry said, realizing that Ron's drink was shaking slightly. Sweet Merlin. "Alright?" At Ron's look of panic, Harry stepped forward. "Come on, Ron. You said you were good with this. No backing out now. Besides, this is the only way to make your point, right?" Ron swallowed visibly, but looked around and squared his shoulders. Finally he nodded. "Good man," Harry murmured, slapping Ron on the back. "Let me get a drink, yeah?" Ron nodded nervously and gulped, taking another swig of whatever was in his glass. Harry hoped he wasn't going to get too drunk, that could make everything tricky. Glancing at his watch, he realized almost ten minutes had passed since Draco left. Where... ah. Right on cue, he saw a tall, slender blond form approaching through the crowds.

=

_One month earlier_

Harry went into the Three Hares, wondering why Ron wanted to meet in such a dingy Muggle pub. He had only told Draco he was meeting Ron for drinks, but he could hear his husband's sharp waspish tone in his head as he looked around the filthy, run down common room. He snorted a laugh in spite of himself; Draco would have a fit to see this. The barkeep barely glanced up when he went to the bar, and nodded morosely as he ordered a pint. After paying for his drink, Harry headed over where he could see Ron's red hair peeping above the edge of a booth back. When he sat down, he did a double take - Ron looked dreadful. Giant bags under his eyes made him look like a chronic insomniac - a long way from the Ron Harry remembered at Hogwarts, who could fall asleep upside down. "My God, Ron, what's wrong?" he asked as he seated himself. The benches were slightly sticky, which was best not thought about, but his ale was good.

"Harry," his friend greeted him in an exhausted tone. "I need advice, mate. I'm at the end of it." What on earth? Harry thought.

"Sure, Ron, anything," he replied quickly. "You know I've got you, what's going on?"

"Ehm...." Ron's pale blue eyes cut off to the side. This was familiar as well to Harry, almost too much so; this was embarrassed Ron, which meant that it had something to do with Harry himself or sex. Probably the latter, gauging by the sleepless, worried look.

"Well, spit it out. What's she done now? More weird shit in the bedroom?" Harry sipped his beer and shook his head at Ron's immediate shocked and confounded expression.

"Merlin's balls! How do you always know? Did she tell you? Blimey, that's creepy, that is! Are you reading my mind now too?" Ron shook his head slowly. "But no, you're right, o' course. I don't usually... well, this is sort of... it's just, you're the only one I know that..." Harry hated to interrupt, but he knew from painful experience that this sort of stammering session could go for well over an hour, with nobody any clearer on what was supposed to be said.

"I assumed it was something Hermione had done, since you're married and not the sort to cheat. And given what you've said in the past, I sort of figured she was getting more... adventurous." Harry said, leaning back against the booth. He shrugged. "But all that's fine, and you know I don't judge. What's the problem? Need to know where to buy speciality items?" Harry leaned forward and waggled his brows at Ron, hoping for a laugh, but no such luck. Ron's face was the perfect picture of misery.

"No. I wish." his friend said morosely. "She's... bollocks, Harry, she said she wants an open relationship." Harry slouched back, stunned. Okay, he thought, that I wasn't expecting.

"Are you serious? I mean," Harry went on quickly, "clearly you're serious, but... I thought everything was.... I mean you guys seem..." He knew he was stammering like Ron, but Harry couldn't wrap his head around the idea of his friend Hermione Weasley asking to sleep with other people.

"Yeah," Ron said fiercely. "We do 'seem', don't we? As far as I knew, everything was good. We were having, uh, relations, quite a lot really. Often. Very often. And she always seemed happy enough, I mean, I made sure she was, you know." The famous Weasley Blush was now in full effect, and Ron's face was glowing like a red lantern, but he didn't slow down a bit. "But she says... fuck, Harry, she says she wants to see what it's like with, with another woman!" Harry had a sudden attack of the ahas. He was Ron's only gay friend, so this suddenly made a lot more sense.

"And you came to me because I'm the only person you know well enough to talk to about it who's gay, is that it?" Harry realized that sounded a little surly, but he hated being the token anything, and that included homosexual. He felt petty, but...

"Yeah! I mean, no! I mean, you're my best mate! You know I don't care, even though I don't like the Fe... uh, Malfoy." He quailed a bit at Harry's fierce glare. "But I thought you would... you know... " Ron's flailing could be entertaining at times, but Harry reminded himself that his friend was in a difficult situation. Ron grudgingly accepted Draco as part of Harry's life, but that had always been a bit of a challenge.

"Alright, alright, I get the picture. And Draco and I have been together three years now, so for the love of Merlin stop calling him that. But anyway... Sorry if I sounded a bit waspish. Sounds like a win-win for you though, honestly. Don't most blokes want to see two women going at it?" This was, Harry realized, just the latest in the list of conversations he never thought he would be having in his entire life.

"Well," Ron glanced away shamefacedly, "I do think it's a bit hot, honestly, but... I mean, it's still cheating, innit? I don't like the idea of her being with someone else, regardless of their, uh, plumbing. I mean, what would she say if I ran off with a bloke for a bit of the old nasty?" Harry made a herculean effort not to let his face show his idea of Ron approaching any of the other gay men he knew with a request for the 'old nasty', but had no idea if he was successful. Ron's immediate exclamation answered the question. "And stop looking like that! You know what I mean!" Harry burst out laughing in spite of himself.

"Well, Ron, you know what they say, men know what other men want, especially in the oral department," he said solemnly. Ron's face screwed up, but went through a series of almost comic expressions as he processed what Harry had just said. He felt a little bad for winding his friend up like this, but at least it took his mind off his problems.

"Mate, that's... I can't believe you said that!" Ron seemed to have settled on scandalized as the appropriate response, but was laughing as well. Harry grinned widely.

"Well, based on my experience, it's quite true." Ron seemed disgusted, but Harry knew most of it was an act. He always wondered why Ron had this weird prudish streak; all his brothers were the exact opposite, talking about anything to anyone regardless of subject matter, location or social standing. How would Ron be so shocked by such a simple statement, when Fred and George once tried to engage Dolores Bloody Umbridge in a discussion of the benefits of Brazil waxing for boys? Harry found the whole thing confusing. With an impish look, he continued, "Draco's a fucking god at it." Ron's spluttering and horrified look was well worth it, Harry thought gleefully. That's for the Ferret comment. "Anyway, how can I help? You know I'll do anything I can."

"I know, mate, you're my rock." Ron sighed. "Just... if you can think of any way for me to help her see that... that this is really difficult for me, tell me, would you? I mean, you're just better at this sort of stuff than me, always have been." Ron peered over at him earnestly.

"Sure, mate." Harry had no idea what he could think of, but agreeing to think about it hurt nobody. "If I think of something, I'll let you know right away."

"Are..." Ron's face was suddenly crafty looking. "Really? That much better?" Harry's shout of laughter even made the surly bartender look up.

=

Draco moved through the crowd like a shark through seawater. Smiling softly at Harry, he leaned in as though exchanging confidences and whispered in his ear "Second floor, behind the fitness center. Wooden door, responds well to warding locks." Smiling, he waved at Theo Nott, who nodded back and walked past on his way to the chefs serving food at the back of the room.

"Good," Harry responded. "We will see you there in," he checked his watch, "twenty five minutes. Hurry along now." The look Draco gave him was brief and poisonously bitter, but the smiling mask went back up immediately. Harry knew he had been shown that as a warning, but also as an apology, of sorts. Draco never showed anyone his emotions accidentally. Harry watched as his husband left, moving quickly. He suddenly felt tired. Overwhelmingly, deeply tired. He hated these events, hated the tuxedo, hated the crowds of false faced people, and really would prefer to be anywhere but here. There was a lesson in tonight for everyone, though, he reminded himself. Maybe this was his. We don't always get to do what we want.

Harry took a step towards Ron, but was cornered by Head Auror Robards to answer questions about civilian procedures with some senior Constable from the London force. He made amiable conversation, trying not to be obtrusive with checking his watch every few minutes. Finally he was able to gracefully excuse himself, and wandered over to where Ron was standing. Luckily, it didn't look like his friend had been pounding back the drinks; he only had the one glass, so there was one less worry.

"Ready?" Ron gulped noisily, Adam's apple bobbing, but nodded. "Good man. Now. Before we do this, I'm going to make you swear something. You will swear to me on your wand and your power, that what you see tonight and what happens here stays here, and you will tell nobody, alright?" Ron's face turned mulish.

"But, I need to tell..." Oh right, Harry thought exhaustedly.

"You may tell Hermione it was a man, and what you did. But nothing more. Swear." With that codicil, Ron took out his wand and made his vow. At the shimmer of power signifying the completion of the vow, Harry said "Right, let's go." He led Ron upstairs.

=

_Two weeks earlier_

"You fucking what," Harry growled, more furious than he had been in ages. He wondered if maybe he had been cursed without knowing it, if this was a vision meant to destroy him instead of real life. The parlor at Grimmaud Place seemed to shrink and waver around him, and from the kitchen Kreacher made a noise at the sense of his sudden fury echoing through the house itself.

"I'm so sorry," Draco exhaled. "I didn't... I mean... I was drunk, and it didn't, didn't mean anything..." He was crying softly, tears sliding down over those perfect cheekbones that Harry loved so much.

"Wait," Harry interrupted. "So, you expect me to believe that you just happened to be very drunk, and you just happened to be around the one person in the Aurors who does everything in his power to make my life as difficult and unpleasant as possible, and you just happened to, what, fall into him and just fucking happened to have ended up with _Anthony Goldstein's cock_ in your fucking _mouth_?" The glass Harry was holding cracked, and with a curse he flung it into the fireplace where it exploded, the firewhiskey in it causing a roiling fireball to rise up the chimney flue. Draco was sitting on the couch, twisted around himself in shame. "Amazing really. No matter how many times I've been drinking, even the times I've been completely tits up, I can't say I've ever had a mysterious cock just land in me. Not in my mouth, my arse, not even my ear! Never. Guess you must be the unluckiest man alive, eh?"

"I didn't... it wasn't like that." Draco said softly, twisting his hands around each other. "You were gone on that stupid training thing, and I was lonely, and I went out. I just went to the Raven and Broom, we've gone a million times, you know it's not that sort of place. He was there, and he kept talking to me, and... I don't know, Merlin, I feel so..." He covered his face with his long, elegant fingers.

"Oh, you feel, do you?" Harry said bitterly. "It's all about you, is it? You know I won't tolerate unfaithfulness, Draco. You know it. We talked about it. That was the first item in the Agreement. Are you tired of being with me, is that it? You want out?" Harry realized he was ranting, but this was the one betrayal he had never expected.

"God, no," Draco sobbed, crying in earnest now. "You know I love you, please don't... please..." Harry never imagined being in a scene like this with his perfect, gorgeous lover. He was so ideal, all icy and steely and elegant in public, all raw passion and desire and emotion in private. And faithful. Until now, anyway. This was one betrayal too many, of all the people that had let him down, used him, abused him, taken him for a ride and left him, he had never expected this from Draco and it hurt. Fuck, it hurt.

"Of all people, Draco. Why him? Were you trying to hurt me, is that it?" Draco's head shook from side to side, eyes willing Harry to believe, but he just couldn't. "I mean, if you slept with some random person, that would still be very bad. But... why him?" His voice softened, and he ran a hand through his hair in dismay. "Why him?"

"I... he was... he found me, he was following me, he kept talking to me, telling me how beautiful I was, telling me he knew I'd been naughty... I had, I know... and... and... he told me... he talked me around to..." Draco was utterly incoherent by this point, tears and snot pouring as he cried, lovely face shattered now and grieving.

"So what do we do?" Harry said, finally, shoulders slumping. "This isn't your normal bratty bullshit. I can't punish you for this. This isn't something I can fix with one of our little playroom sessions." He looked at Draco, who was slumped and sobbing, clothes rumpled, a ruined funhouse mirror image of his normal cool, clean appearance.

"I... Merlin... Anything. I'll do anything. It didn't mean anything to me, I hated it, I'm so so sorry god...." He started keening, teeth clenched. Harry knew Draco was a good actor, but this seemed like genuine contrition. He also had to give his husband credit for confessing on his own, as soon as he returned. If he had hidden it, if Harry had found out from anyone else (especially that filth Goldstein), it would have been over with no question, but... he loved Draco. It wouldn't hurt so much if he didn't. He knew that all too well. And he knew that Draco loved him, it had been shown many times. What a mess.

"Alright. I'll give you a choice." Draco looked up, sniffling, eyes blurred and puffy, red-rimmed from sobbing. "If you want to try to move past this, I will punish you." At the look of surprise, Harry was quick to explain. "No, it's going to be a real punishment this time. This isn't something that can be solved with sex toys and paddles. This is a breach of the fundamentals of our relationship and our Agreement." Harry stared into the flames under the mantel. "I'm going to find you something to do that will cause you real misery. And when I do, you have the option to do it when I say, how I say, with no complaints. Or we can call it quits, and I'll have your things shipped back to your parents at the Manor and let you explain what happened. Are we clear?" Draco nodded immediately, but Harry pressed on. "I mean it. You really hurt me with this, Draco. And this is your one and only fuck up I will permit, even with punishment. I won't forgive this again... I can't. I love you, you know that, but I won't stay with someone I can't trust." He could tell by the stunned look on Draco's face that his words had sunk in.

"I understand." Blond hair fell down as his head bowed. "I'll... anything. I can't hate anything more than how I feel and how I made you feel. Anything." Harry nodded. Draco would see just how far 'anything' could go, at least if Harry had anything to say about it.

=

"Why the secrecy, mate? What's this about? Who is it?" Ron kept asking as they made their way up the grand staircase to the second floor. The Beauclair was an old hotel, but the renovations had modernized most of it while leaving some of the most splendid features untouched. The giant chandelier in the lobby, thousands of dangling crystal prisms, cast a golden light on everyone in the lobby. As they made their way up the sweeping round of stairs, Harry glanced down and realized how lovely the scene was, especially compared to how he himself was feeling right now. 

"Nope. Come on. You know what you need to know." They had reached the second floor. A closed breakfast room was to their immediate right, and no fitness center was in sight. Looking around, he saw a sign directing them down a hallway to the left. As they walked, Ron kept trying to ask more questions, nerves making him babble until it finally caused Harry to snap at him in irritation. "Ron, enough. Shut it." Ignoring his friend's hurt look, they continued down a hall which showed signs of use and wear, lined with hideous paisley carpet. You can tell we've left the dress areas, Harry thought. And isn't life just like that? It's always fancy on the front, but when you get to the heart of it, it's worn paisley carpet and scuffed paint. The fitness center appeared on their right. As Harry looked closely, he finally spied a Men's loo tucked in the corner of the hall where it headed back to the elevators. Sure enough, the door was heavy and made of wood. He grabbed Ron by the elbow and opened the door.

"Harry, I don't know about... oh my god!" They walked in to Draco kneeling on the floor in his tuxedo, shiny shoes tucked behind him. His black coat was off, but his silver bowtie was still in place, blond hair immaculately coiffed. The ruffles on the front of his shirt were still pleated just so, like the shirt was still on a hanger somewhere, crisp black cummerbund wrapped just so around his narrow waist. The look on his face, however, was furious enough to strip paint. Ron whipped around and looked at Harry, who was busy erecting an Auror-class ward on the door to ensure nothing smaller than a dragon was coming through it. "Harry, what the fuck...? The guy you mentioned is the Ferret?"

Draco's lips parted, but at a piercing glance from Harry, they closed again, and Draco looked down. "Don't ask too many questions, Ron. This is why I sealed your lips with that vow. This solves your problem, and you'll get the answer to your question. But after tonight, as far as Draco and I are concerned, this never happened. We're never talking about this again. You good with that?" Draco looked up and was clearly making an effort not to say anything, but the expression on his face made it very clear that he wanted this never to happen at all. Ron looked utterly shocked, eyeing the wards Harry had traced over the door speculatively, but finally nodded.

"I guess... yeah. We'll see how Hermione likes a taste of her own medicine." Ignoring Draco's questioning (though horrified) look, Harry nodded and clapped Ron on the shoulder.

"There you go, mate. Let's get you sorted, then." Harry paused. "And Ron?" When his friend looked over, he said firmly "One more 'Ferret' and I'm going to hex you. Be told." Draco sighed softly and shot him a glance that was as appreciative as it could be, under the circumstances.

=

_Ten days earlier_

"Ron, I think I've got a solution to your problem." Harry leaned on Ron's desk in his tiny Auror's office, sitting on the edge and trying not to overbalance the precarious stack of folders and files piled nearby. Ron looked even worse, if possible, than he had before.

"Really? Mate, that's brilliant. She's... well, I said we could try it and... she went and did... something. I think she's only done it once, but..." Ron put his head in his hands. "Harry, I hate it. I hate this. I can't stand the idea of her being with someone else, even if it is a bird."

"I know, mate." Harry tried to keep the bitterness he was feeling out of his voice. "I know all too well." Ron was too deep in his own misery to notice someone else's. Harry had the feeling that he was heading into something he was going to regret, but as always he would see it through to the bitter end. He had never been good at leaving well enough alone.

"So what's your solution?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Give her a taste of her own medicine." Harry said bluntly. To Ron's look of confusion, he said "Get a blowjob from another man. You can see for yourself if it's better or not, and you can go back and tell Hermione you've gotten it and how it was. See how she likes it when the relationship is open on both sides for the same reasons." Ron's initial reaction was horror, but it quickly became unease.

"You... mate... I mean... you're not suggesting, I mean, you're my best friend..." Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

"No, not me, you bloody prat." He made a face. "God, it would be like incest, why the fuck would you think...? No, definitely someone else. I'll find you a man who's good at it, and you can answer your own question, yeah?" Ron's relief was palpable. Thinking back on it, Harry could see how it might sound that way, but... him? And Ron? Gah. "The only thing is, I know someone who could help you out, but you are going to need to swear a vow that you won't tell anyone who it was. Can you do that?"

"Merlin's balls, yeah. Not like I'm going to go around telling anyone I got my pole smoked by another bloke!" Ron was grinning now. "I'm not... great about the idea, to be honest, but I do think it will make my point better to 'Mione than anything else I could possibly say or do. When do you think we could do this?"

"The Ministry gala. I know this man will be there, and we can slip off and, hmm... take care of things, while we're there." Harry felt a sinking sensation in his stomach, but he ignored it. After all, he thought bitterly, ignoring my feelings is what I do best.

Ron's eyes widened, but then he nodded. "Alright, mate. I guess I'm in." Shaking his head softly and looking down at his desk, he muttered "Who would have ever thought..." Yeah, Harry thought, who indeed?

=

Harry walked Ron over to stand against the wall near Draco. The fact that they were all in tuxedos made this seem like some sort of formal party, but the setting of the small, brightly lit washroom with its clean white tile, urinals and toilets was bizarre and incongruous. Draco knelt patiently, though Harry knew his knees must be killing him on the stonelike pebbled tiles. His occasional glances at Harry were full of horror and disgust, but Ron was practically sleepwalking and didn't seem to notice. Harry stood to one side, leaning on one shoulder against the wall beside Ron, and watched stone faced as Draco's hands came up and began unbuckling Ron's belt, unfastening the formal black trousers. Ron jumped and said "Oi!" but settled down after a moment. Turning to Harry, he said "Are you going to... watch? Um... A bit odd, innit?"

Harry knew his voice was cold, but he couldn't help it. "I'm not here to watch you, Ron." Ron's face looked down at Draco and made an 'ohh' of at least partial understanding. Draco's expression was like he was headed to the gallows. He slid Ron's trousers open and slightly down, and began easing his underwear down. Ron's flaming pubes came into view, followed by his large cock unfurling like a snake from his groin. Harry snickered internally at the shock on Draco's face. This was nothing he hadn't seen over the years in the Gryffindor dormitories, but Draco had never even thought of Ron having a cock at all, from the look of it. Visibly steeling himself, Draco leaned forward. Just before his tongue touched it, Harry interrupted. "The full treatment. He gets everything you would do for me." Ron's eyes rolled around in shock and horror; this scene was clearly beyond anything he had ever imagined. Harry knew from experience that Ron's imagination didn't go very far, and this was a stretch even for Harry. Draco ground his teeth together audibly, but nodded. "Ron," Harry said, and at his friend's uncomfortable glance, instructed him "Don't interfere with him. He knows what he's doing, and you'll enjoy it if you just relax and let him do what he does."

"Brilliant," came Ron's weak reply, almost inaudible. Draco sighed, causing Harry's face to harden, but then he leaned forward and licked the length in front of him from tip to base. Ron sighed in pleasure, and the experience began. Draco's hands came up and played with his balls, slid along his shaft, teased lines along his thighs and hips. His mouth slid and writhed along the length of the growing cock in front of him until it was standing up proudly. Harry had seen it many times in the dorms, but this was somehow both more and less intimate. Watching his lover worship this giant cock was hot in a way, though it was not something he ever wanted to do before, and would hopefully never do again. His own jealousy flared inside, but he forced it down and just observed. Ron's breathing was getting harsher, and his hands came up and reached for Draco's head but Draco caught them. He looked up and caught Ron's eye and shook his head, glancing over at Harry. As much as he hated to let Draco win even this much, he knew that his husband was right; if his hair was all mussed, people would wonder.

"Can't mess up the hair, Ron," he said quietly. A nod was all the response he got, but Ron's hands slid along the smooth cheeks, traced the curls of Draco's ears, and finally one finger traced along the join where lips met cock. Draco made a face, but pulled back and sucked the finger into his mouth, wetting it and licking around it. Ron sighed softly, looking down with an expression of amazement. Draco blew Ron's finger with every bit of the attention he had just lavished on his erect prick, then returned to the original task. By now Ron was fully erect and very large, but Draco was able to fit it all into his throat somehow. Bobbing up and down, breathing loudly through his nose, he was clearly using his tongue the way Harry knew he himself loved to feel, gauging from the way Ron's eyes were rolling back in his head and he was braced against the wall like he might fall down. Draco's hands slid around Ron's flanks, grabbing and kneading his asscheeks. Ron fought for a second, but remembered his instructions and stood, panting like a bellows, as Draco played him like a master violinist. Finally, when Draco had worked what Harry suspected was his middle finger all the way to Ron's prostate, the redhead began gasping for real. Draco's eyes pleaded with Harry from where they bobbed over the redhead's groin, and Harry mouthed 'all of it' back to him. Draco's eyes closed, and Harry thought he might see a tear, but then again even Draco's eyes might be watering considering how deep he was on something so big.

"Mate... Malfoy... I'm gonna..." Draco kept going, not even looking up. Ron's anguished look at Harry was just met with an accepting nod. Eyes rolling back, he groaned loudly as he came hard, ejaculating what must have been quite a load into Draco's sucking mouth. The blond choked for a moment, but kept going gamely, making sure to milk the last drops out of the huge cock. Pulling off it with a pop, Draco leaned forward and gave the tip of the glans one more swipe with his tongue, just to hear Ron yelp and make him jump. With that, he pulled Ron's underwear back up and started to reassemble the redhead's clothing until Ron finally stepped away on shaky legs and finished putting himself back together. He was obviously feeling horribly ashamed, and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. "Uh... mate... could you... you know... the door..." he said awkwardly.

"Of course," Harry said gently. "Let me know what happens when you tell Hermione. If I need to calm her down, Floo me and I'll come right away." Ron gave a shamefaced nod and bolted through the door as soon as the ward lines vanished. Merlin knows what the fallout from this will be, Harry thought sourly. But it was self-inflicted, he supposed.

Harry looked down at Draco, who hadn't moved. His face was flushed, and tears were running down his cheeks. Harry leaned over and wiped the tears away with his thumb and said softly, "Stand up, sweet."

Draco looked at him with eyes like a broken syringe. "That was... the worst thing. That was a punishment worthy of the Dark Lord. I hope you're satisfied."

"I'm not." Harry stated flatly. "I'm miserable. As I should be. As you are. But I think I made my point." Draco nodded immediately. "And now, we're going to leave here, we're going to walk smiling through a ballroom of people, and we're going home. And I'm going to fuck you until you can't taste anything but me. How does that sound?" Draco sobbed once, almost like a chuckle. For the first time since Harry had come in, he saw his lover shaking.

"Wonderful." Draco stood and almost fell; Harry knew his knees must be killing him, and he cast a healing charm to ease the pain and stiffness. "Thank you. Harry." He looked over, and met blue eyes full of contrition. "I really am sorry, you know."

"I know, sweet. Let's go. We have the rest of our lives to get to." He held Draco's coat for him to put on. With the black tux coat back on, he adjusted the bowtie, wiping away a tiny trail of spit, and straightening the cummerbund just so. Wrapping his arm around his husband, Malfoy cufflinks shining with reflected light, Harry walked Draco out.


End file.
